


Bad Habit

by Wackadaisicl



Series: Song Prompt Fics [1]
Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dick needs a break, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Mentioned Batfamily (DCU), Wally being a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wackadaisicl/pseuds/Wackadaisicl
Summary: “Bad habit, I know, but I’m needing you right now”Dick’s exhausted both physically and emotionally, Wally comes to make it better.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: Song Prompt Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803538
Comments: 3
Kudos: 133





	Bad Habit

**Author's Note:**

> So I can’t remember where I saw this prompt but it’s where you put your music on shuffle and write a fic based on whatever song comes on. This is inspired by Bad Habit by Ben Platt (an amazing song by an even amazing-er singer! I would totally check it out if you don’t know it already) and has neither been beta-ed nor edited. I used it as an excuse to just write without planning too much out so as to get out of the beginnings of a writing slump. It’s honestly not that bad, I don’t think, though, so enjoy!

_Fuck me,_ Nighwing thought as he clambered through his own apartment window. 

He quickly shed his costume in favor of his favorite well-worn sweatpants(stolen from Wally), not bothering with a shirt and threw himself onto his bed. It had been a rare, slow night in Bludhaven and Dick wasn’t sure whether he was thankful or disappointed. On one hand, he knew he was in desperate need of a break. However, on the other he would’ve appreciated the distraction from something more than a few petty criminals.

Dick had a lot going on both schedule-wise and emotionally. Between his day job as a cop and his night job as a vigilante, he had little time to relax. Then there was his frequent arguments with his adopted father, Bruce, which were especially straining. Really, he should say ‘Batman’ as the man hadn’t been acting like Bruce lately(the real Bruce, not the facade he put on for the media). And to add on to his own problems, he had to deal with his adopted siblings’ as well. Not that he was upset at them, he was glad they felt comfortable coming to him when they needed advice or even just someone to listen, but it was added stress he couldn’t do much of anything about.

He sighed as he pulled out his phone. There was only one person who could make him feel better.

**Dickiebird <3 : **hey, you up?

**_Kid Idiot <3 : _ ** _yea wats up?_

**Dickiebird <3 : **nothing, just wanted to talk to you <kissy-face emoji>

He tried for playful flirting but Wally saw right through him.

**_Kid Idiot <3 : _ ** _blackbird?_

Dick hesitated. “Blackbird” was the code word Wally and he used for moments exactly like this, when one of them needed comfort. It was inspired by Dick’s go-to comfort song by The Beatles and whenever it was used, Wally would always race over as soon as possible. The only problem was, Dick had grown accustomed to this practice. Dependent, even. It was a bad habit he’d been trying to quit. He needs to learn how to be a functioning adult on his own, he shouldn’t need his boyfriend every time he was feeling a little bit depressed. 

But the thought of going any longer without the warmth of the speedster’s embrace made him want to cry more than he already did, and he finally caved.

**Dickiebird <3 : **blackbird.

He received a read receipt but no reply. This didn’t worry him like it did when they first started dating. By now he knew it only meant Wally was already on his way and chose not to waste any time typing out a text.

He arrived a few minutes later than usual, Dick saw why once he came in using his own key. He was holding a paper bag Dick recognized from his favorite cafe/bakery in Central, Jittery Jenni’s. It’s a small family-owned business he often goes to when visiting his boyfriend.

“Hey, sorry it took so long.” It had only been 25 minutes but he supposed that was long in speedster time. ”I stopped to get us cookies, they should still be warm!”

Chocolate chip cookies were Dick’s comfort food. Wally knew him so well. He couldn’t help the dopey smile that replaced his curious frown.

“You’re the best, babe!”

“I know” The ginger replied with a proud grin.

Wally dropped the paper bag that was indeed warm next to Dick before turning to the closet. He stripped down to his boxers and pulled on Dick’s largest hoodie. It nearly swallowed Dick when he wore it but it was only barely oversized on his taller boyfriend. Finally, Wally joined Dick on the bed, pulling his boyfriend to his chest and opened the bag Dick had ignored. (He had been too distracted shamelessly watching his hot redhead changing)

“Y’know, we probably shouldn’t eat in bed” Dick commented, despite accepting the cookie Wally offered him.

“It’ll be fine just this once.” 

Dick nodded before biting into his cookie. It must have been freshly baked when Wally bought it as the chocolate was still slightly melted. He let the warm, gooey goodness engulf his senses and moaned in delight.

“Thank you.” He leaned further back onto his boyfriend who softly chuckled.

“No prob” Wally tangled his legs in Dick’s and wrapped one of his arms around the ebony’s middle. “Do you want to talk about anything or do you just want a distraction?”

Dick thought for a moment. It would surely help to talk through everything but he didn’t want the first thing he did upon seeing his boyfriend be complain. Besides, Wally offered much better and less harmful distractions than super villains. If he really wanted to, he could talk tomorrow morning but for now he just wanted to enjoy some time with the love of his life.

“Distraction.”

“High School Musical?”

He smiled. 

“Yeah.”

Wally shifted to grab his phone. As he opened Disney+ and searched for the old movie, Dick suddenly felt self conscious for the first time since Wally arrived.

“You really shouldn’t have to come over every time I’m feeling sad,” he whispered. Wally stilled for a moment before sighing.

“No, and I don’t. But I want to.” He pecked Dick’s cheek. “Dick, I want to be here for you. I want to comfort you. You don’t have to take on everything on your own. It doesn’t make you weak for needing a hug every now and then. Besides, you do this for me too. It’s part of being boyfriends.”

Dick turned and wrapped his arms around Wally, burying his face in the ginger’s chest and sniffling despite his best efforts. After propping his phone where they could both see and starting the movie, Wally brought his hand up to play with his boyfriend’s hair.

They were barely past the halfway mark, Gabriella and Troy were messing around in the gym after Troy missed basketball practice, when Dick started dozing off. He could feel himself losing consciousness. After the third time of waking up from some kind of half-sleep, he gave up trying to stay awake and closed his eyes for the last time that night.

“I love you,” he mumbled into his own hoodie.

“I love you too, Dickiebird.”

Finally, he fell asleep with a smile on his face. It was the best sleep he’d had in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is the first fic I’ve written for this fandom and pairing. I almost made it Reed900 from Detroit: Become Human but I thought I should write something outside of that fandom for once. I hope you enjoyed! Have a fantabulous day/night and please stay hydrated! :)


End file.
